


O Testamento de Uriel

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, Friendship, Gen, Poetry, prompt
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Summary: Renascido das cinzas, das profundezas mais tenebrosas, do mundo sombrio e gélido minha missão é apenas transmitir o amor que eu sinto por ti, através do poder das palavras, puras, nobres e verdadeiras, você é a luz que me guia em busca de uma saída diante da escuridão. (Rahvok)





	O Testamento de Uriel

**Quando a inspiração surgiu, eu dediquei a essa fic todo o meu tempo livre, e só depois que a dei por concluída, é que eu percebi que havia respondido ao meu próprio prompts.**

**<https://luciferprompts.tumblr.com/post/174020975176/i-am-the-one-that-has-not-yet-surpassed-uriels> **

**Minha 3ª fic de Lúcifer e tenham todos uma boa leitura !**

**\----------**

**Fanfic - O Testamento de Uriel**

**Renascido das cinzas, das profundezas mais tenebrosas, do mundo sombrio e gélido minha missão é apenas transmitir o amor que eu sinto por ti, através do poder das palavras, puras, nobres e verdadeiras, você é a luz que me guia em busca de uma saída diante da escuridão. (Rahvok)**

****

**\----------**

 

Foi uma noite agradável como sempre na Lux. Lúcifer estava indo para a sua cobertura na companhia de duas belas senhoras. Mas nada o prepararia para quem o esperava em sua sala. Porque no meio da escuridão e de frente para as portas de vidro que davam acesso a varando estava seu irmão Gabriel. De todos os seus irmãos Gabriel era aquele que Lúcifer tinha a certeza de jamais ver novamente. Aquele que nasceu para ser a voz de seu Pai. Aquele conhecido por trazer a justiça e a verdade, e também o amor e a fraternidade. Famoso Gabriel, e ali estava ele, bem em sua casa.

 

_\- Mande-as embora irmão. Eu tenho uma mensagem para lhe entregar._

_\- Pois fique a vontade para enfiar a mensagem na sua..._

 

Mas Lúcifer nem terminou de falar. Gabriel abriu suas asas e brilhou em luz com toda a sua força. Apavorando assim as companheiras de Lúcifer e as fazendo sair correndo dali o mais rápido que podiam.

 

_\- Eu odeio quando você faz isso._

_\- O que eu tenho a dizer é importante._

_\- Tanto faz._

 

E enquanto Lúcifer se encaminhava para seu bar para encher seu copo com o que ele tivesse de mais forte. Gabriel se sentou no grande sofá a espera de entregar ao irmão sua mensagem. Lúcifer se sentou em frente a Gabriel enquanto bebia e com um simples gesto de mão ele autorizou seu irmão a dizer o que ele tivesse que dizer. Para Lúcifer quanto mais cedo isso acabasse melhor. Ele havia perdido sua noite e não estava para os jogos de seu Pai ultimamente.

 

_\- Como funciona os poderes de Uriel ?_

 

E Lúcifer se sentiu dentro de uma armadilha. Todos os seus sentidos em alerta e seus olhos brilhando em vermelho.

 

_\- A mensagem começa com uma pergunta ? Lindo. Que tal refazê-la usando o verbo correto ? Porque caso não tenham lhe falado o Uriel..._

_\- Como funciona os poderes do Uriel !_

 

Aquela discussão não levaria a nada. E Lúcifer sabia disso. Ele respirou profundamente. Engoliu sua raiva e se limitou a responder a seu irmão.

 

_\- Ele podia fazer com que uma borboleta batendo as asas no Brasil acabasse por provocar um furacão no Texas._

_\- É uma forma bem simples de explicar tanto poder._

_\- Faz melhor então carteiro._

_\- Ele tem a habilidade extraordinária de ver o potencial de qualquer coisa que olhe. Ele pode ver as curas que uma planta tem, suas futuras ocupações, e muito mais. Andar entre os humanos e ver o que eles podiam se tornar era sua maior diversão. Os bebes para ele eram as criaturas mais variadas. O potencial transbordante de suas pequenas formas e todos os caminhos que eles poderiam seguir. Aquele com a visão mais arguta de todo o Céu._

_\- Lindo, mas esse discurso tem algum propósito ? E pare de falar no Uriel como se ele ainda estivesse vivo. Ou eu deveria dizer #SpoilerAlertaUrielMorreu._

 

Mas Gabriel não se importou com a arrogância e o descaso de seu irmão e como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Ele seguiu em frente para poder entregar sua mensagem.

 

_\- Na ultima vez que vocês conversaram onde vocês estavam ?_

_\- Nos jardins por quê ?_

_\- Porque naquele dia em que vocês conversaram e você tocou em seu braço, naquele exato momento o Uriel viu sua queda._

 

E nesse instante Lúcifer teve a certeza de que seu coração havia parado de bater em seu peito. Mas Gabriel não percebeu ou não se importou com o desconforto do irmão e seguiu em frente com sua narrativa.

 

_\- Ele também viu todas as probabilidades que se abriam a você naquele instante. E você se rebelava em todas elas. Nos padrões aonde você iniciava a rebelião, você era expulso. Mas nos padrões onde você era avisado sobre sua expulsão, sua raiva se mostrava triplicada assim como o castigo que lhe era entregue. Sua punição seria ser morto pela espada da Azrael. E seria ela brandindo a espada. Uriel foi forçado a escolher entre ter um irmão expulso ou um irmão morto. Entre ver a sua amizade com Azrael prevalecer ou ser esmagada pelo peso daquilo que nós somos. E ele escolheu pela sua vida e pela paz no coração de nossa irmã. E Uriel pagou um preço bem caro pela sua escolha._

_\- Como assim ele pagou ?_

 

Depois de uma pausa que na opinião de Lúcifer durou uma eternidade. Gabriel retomou sua narrativa.

 

_\- Depois da queda, nossa mãe chamou Uriel para conversar. Ela o culpou por não ter dito a ninguém o que estava para acontecer. Ela não permitiu que ele explicasse o porquê de seu silencio. E durante o total de um século nossa mãe ocultou Uriel de todos e o torturou. Amarrou seus pulsos. Chicoteou suas costas e dilacerou suas asas no processo e..._

_\- CHEGA !!!!_

 

O grito de Lúcifer ecoou por toda a cobertura. Parando a narrativa de Gabriel. Lúcifer se levantou e começou a andar de um lado ao outro no meio da sala. Tentando compreender o que ele havia acabado de ouvir. E pela primeira vez desde a morte de Uriel. Entendendo porque o irmão nutria tanta raiva pela mãe e se mostrou disposto a matá-la.

 

_\- Eu não acabei. Por favor, irmão me deixe concluir a história para que eu possa lhe entregar a mensagem._

 

E Lúcifer se sentou novamente em frente a Gabriel. Sua bebida a muito esquecida sobre a mesa no centro da sala. Ele agora estava ansioso pelo fim da narrativa. Mas não para se ver livre de Gabriel. Mas porque não suportava a idéia de ouvir que um de seus irmãos foi torturado. Ele conhecia a tortura. Ele era um torturador. Ele sabe o quanto isso destrói do espírito de uma pessoa. E ele sabia que Uriel não merecia isso.

 

_\- Quando o Pai descobriu o que nossa Mãe estava fazendo, ele ficou furioso. Ele esperava que ela demonstrasse ao menos remorso por seu ato. Mas não havia nada. Apenas ódio e raiva e ele a condenou por isso._

_\- Ela disse que foi por causa dos humanos._

_\- Ela mentiu para você !_

_\- Porque Amenadiel não me contou sobre isso ?_

_\- Porque ele não sabia. Na verdade ninguém sabia. Uriel implorou ao Pai que ele não contasse a ninguém e ele atendeu seu apelo._

_\- E ninguém se perguntou do porque a Mãe estava indo para o inferno ?_

_\- Não e ninguém desobedeceu à vontade do Pai também !_

_\- E porque isso veio a publico agora ?_

_\- Ninguém te contou ?_

_\- Contou o que ?_

_\- #SpoilerAlertaUrielMorreu._

_\- Touché carteiro !_

 

E por alguns instantes, Gabriel e Lúcifer se permitiram fazer algo que eles não faziam há muito tempo. Eles riram juntos.

 

_\- O Pai curou o corpo do Uriel mais as cicatrizes do tempo de tortura sempre estariam lá. Tanto em seu corpo como em sua alma. Uriel se tornou amargo_ _e tão desprovido de piedade quanto qualquer demônio. Nem o trabalho de receber os que chegavam a Cidade de Prata e a chance de analisar seus padrões de vida trouxe calma ao seu espírito._

_\- E ninguém o ajudou ?_

_\- Sim, você ajudou. Quando você saiu pela primeira vez do inferno para passear na terra o Uriel teve uma idéia que mudaria tudo. Ele acreditava que seu silencio o destruiu e ele queria reparar isso lhe dando um presente._

_\- Que presente ?_

_\- Ele estudou você. Ele estudou seus padrões. E ele viu que você faria dessa época e dessa cidade seu lar._

_\- E então ele veio aqui para matar a Detetive._

_\- Posso continuar ?_

 

Novamente em um simples gesto de mãos Lúcifer autoriza Gabriel a falar.

 

_\- Uriel se dedicou a tarefa de estudá-lo de tal forma que em determinado momento ele poderia escrever toda a soma da existência em uma só fórmula matemática unificando todos os movimentos do Universo. Para Uriel passado e futuro deixaram de existir pois aos seus olhos todos os eventos se tornaram resultantes do momento presente. E foi naquele momento que ele construiu seu presente. Ele o cercaria de pessoas boas, amigos leais e lhe daria um amor como nenhum outro que você já tenha sentido em sua existência... Lúcifer você esta me ouvindo ? Irmão você esta bem ?_

 

E foi apenas nesse momento que Gabriel percebeu o quanto Lúcifer parecia perturbado com essa historia. Lúcifer estava imóvel no sofá. Os olhos vidrados e a respiração forçada. Se Lúcifer fosse humano Gabriel se atreveria a dizer que ele estava tendo um enfarto. Gabriel se levantou e ficou em frente ao seu irmão. As mãos ao redor de seu rosto tentando desperta-lo de seu transe.

 

_\- Lúcifer fale comigo !_

 

E a ação trouxe a razão de novo a Lúcifer. O fazendo segurar os braços de Gabriel enquanto respirava profundamente.

 

_\- A historia ainda não acabou. Posso terminar ? Você agüenta ?_

_\- Pode, desculpe. É que eu não entendo..._

_\- Tudo bem. Vai fazer sentido. Eu prometo !_

_\- Ok._

 

Lentamente Gabriel voltou ao seu lugar e retomou sua narrativa.

 

_\- Ele estudou você como a si mesmo. Ele sabia que não estaria vivo para ver a realização de seus padrões e seguiu em frente mesmo assim. Ele planejou tudo de modo tão perfeito que as coisas seguiram da exata forma que ele planejou naquele dia. Uriel tem manipulado padrões ao seu redor muito antes de você decidir morar aqui. Cada coisa que você quis fazer e conseguiu, foi porque os padrões do Uriel o ajudaram. Cada pessoa que você hoje chama de amigo, e estão aqui com você, é porque em algum momento de suas vidas o Uriel as inspirou para isso. O que o Uriel pode fazer para ter a certeza de que você seria feliz ele fez !_

_\- Por isso o Pai o mandou para matar a Detetive ?_

_\- Não foi o Pai._

_\- Foi quem então ? Se o Uriel queria tanto a minha felicidade porque ele AMEAÇOU A CHLOE ?_

 

E só depois de gritar suas duvidas a quem quisesse ouvir que Lúcifer percebeu que seu irmão estava chorando. De todas as coisas impossíveis que Lúcifer viu se tornarem possíveis durante sua existência. Ter Gabriel sentado em sua sala e chorando era algo que ele jamais pensou ser possível. E Lúcifer fez o que ele fazia de melhor em momentos como esse. Ele encheu um copo de Scoth e ofereceu a seu irmão. E foi com total espanto que ele viu Gabriel esvaziar o copo em um único gole.

 

_\- Vai com calma carteiro você não esta acostumado. Eu não vou ser culpado de te devolver para o Pai completamente embriagado !_

 

A afirmação de Lúcifer foi o que faltava para acalmar o coração de Gabriel. E ele se permitiu rir novamente ao lado do irmão. E apesar de jamais admitir isso em voz alta. Lúcifer era um irmão que ele realmente sentia falta !

 

_\- Desculpe o descontrole, falar do Uriel ainda é difícil para mim, mas antes de continuar vamos deixar uma coisa clara, ok ?_

_\- Ok._

_\- Nós estamos falando do Uriel, ok ?_

_\- Ok._

_\- Aquele que se decidisse esconder algo podíamos considerar essa coisa perdida e que se decidisse desaparecer nunca mais seria encontrado, ok ?_

_\- Se perguntar isso de novo eu vou arrancar sua cabeça !_

_\- Desculpe ! Olha eu não sei toda a historia já que o Uriel passou literalmente séculos conversando apenas com o Pai e mais ninguém. Eu não sei como ou quando ele manipulou o padrão dos seus amigos. O que eu sei é que a sua Detetive teve sua alma construída pelo Pai de acordo com as especificações do Uriel. Se o Uriel enganou o Pai ou acreditava que podia. Se o Pai foi enganado ou se deixou levar pelo pedido do Uriel eu não sei. Mas eu sei que a sua Detetive não esta aqui por ser um peão do Pai. Ela não existe para manipulá-lo. Ela existe porque o Uriel queria lhe dar um presente. E Chloe Jane Decker é o presente do Uriel para você !_

 

E foi a vez de Lúcifer chorar. O irmão que ele matou. Era o irmão que mais o amou. E que a pedido desse irmão a mulher que ele ama ganhou vida. Mas a historia ainda não fazia sentido. Ainda tinha uma peça faltando nesse quebra cabeça. Lúcifer se concentrou em respirar profundamente tentando acalmar a si mesmo para poder seguir em frente com essa conversa.

 

_\- Se a Detetive nasceu a pedido dele porque ele tentou matá-la ?_

_\- Lúcifer você realmente acha que se o Uriel quisesse matar alguém ele teria dificuldade em fazer acontecer ?_

_\- Não, eu não acho._

_\- Se o Uriel veio para a terra para matar a sua Detetive então porque perder tempo o atormentando ? Porque não matá-la simplesmente no acidente que ele causou ? Com ela morta você teria perdido o motivo para ficar aqui e teria voltado para o inferno e arrastaria a Mãe junto com você então porque ele esperou ?_

_\- Eu fiquei tão destruído com o que eu fiz ao Uriel que nem percebi essa anomalia._

_\- Você deveria ter pensado nisso irmão, porque essa é a pergunta de um milhão. O que motivou o Uriel ?_

 

E tanto Lúcifer quanto Gabriel caíram em um silencio profundo. Cada um preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Buscando em suas lembranças algo que pudesse responder a essa pergunta. Lúcifer não sabe por quanto tempo ele se permitiu ficar assim. Ou se Gabriel tentou dizer algo a ele pois a primeira coisa que ele registrou foi Gabriel de pé na sua frente batendo palmas. Buscando chamar sua atenção.

 

_\- Desculpe você disse alguma coisa ?_

_\- Eu disse fim de historia então vamos à mensagem._

_\- Como assim fim de historia ? Você chega aqui com toda essa conversa insana. Deixa uma questão monstruosa que não pode ser respondida e tudo isso não foi à mensagem ? O que foi então ? Foi algo do tipo; então lembra o irmão que você matou ? Acontece que ninguém te amou mais do que ele ! Viu a merda que você fez ? Olha a merda que você é !_

_\- Sério que foi isso que você entendeu da conversa toda ?_

_\- Fala logo essa mensagem e vai embora._

_\- Ok._

 

E novamente Gabriel faz uma pausa que para Lúcifer durou uma eternidade. Os olhos de Gabriel se abaixam em direção ao copo com Scoth em uma pergunta muda que Lúcifer entende no mesmo instante.

 

_\- Quer algo mais forte ?_

_\- Sim ! Por favor._

 

E após encher o copo do irmão com o que ele tinha de melhor e mais forte. Lúcifer se senta novamente enquanto observa Gabriel ainda em pé no meio da sala e novamente bebendo tudo de um único gole.

 

_\- Ainda dói ?_

_\- Não entenda errado. Eu amo ser a voz do Pai e para mim é uma grande honra, mas a presença dele é tão esmagadora !_

_\- É eu lembro..._

_\- Até um dia irmão !_

_\- Até Gabriel !_

 

E Gabriel abriu suas asas e começou a irradiar luz de seu corpo. Iluminado tudo ao seu redor. Em meio à luz suas roupas começaram a desaparecer e sua armadura podia ser vista surgindo no lugar. Sua espada firmemente amarrada ao seu cinto. Mas quando os olhos de Gabriel começaram a brilhar em um tom magnífico de dourado Lúcifer se viu incapaz de manter o olhar. Rapidamente virando a cabeça e fechando os olhos. Pois ele sabia que mesmo sendo seu irmão de pé naquele instante. Aqueles eram os olhos de seu Pai e no instante em que Gabriel abrisse a boca era a voz de Deus que Lúcifer estaria ouvindo. Ele se concentrou em respirar o mais lentamente possível. Ele e seu Pai nunca mais se falaram e para que ele quebrasse o silencio, essa mensagem era realmente importante. E Lúcifer sabia que toda a sua atenção deveria estar focada nisso. Na mensagem que ele receberia naquele instante. Quer ele quisesse ouvir ou não. Quer ele gostasse ou não. Ele iria ouvir o que seu Pai tinha a lhe dizer !

 

_\- Fruto da causa e efeito, das más e boas experiências, você é, foi e sempre será. Você passou por um processo de continuo auto-reciclagem a cada dia. Por vezes você se tornou impaciente, arrogante, talvez, por todas as traições, as decepções para com as pessoas com as quais você empenhou confiança. Mas hoje você sabe que tem gente realmente disposta a te ajudar sem receber nada mais em troca que um único sorriso. Hoje você sabe que existe gente disposta a te amar sem intenção alguma de te magoar, ou de se aproveitar de você. Hoje você sabe que o mundo não é feito somente de pesares, e você consegue enxergar mais cores em uma visão antes monocromática e a partir de hoje nasce um singelo sorriso, que até então, fora reminiscência de uma face petrificada e corrompida. Hoje nasce uma nova esperança, ainda que pequena e digna de precaução, mas ainda assim, esperança. Disseram-me que ele morreu, mas não existe morte para quem faz do amor a sua arma. Para quem ensina a amar a vida, não desistir de lutar, renascer da derrota, renunciar às palavras e pensamentos negativos. Acreditar nos valores humanos e a ser otimista. A quem ensina que mais vale tentar do que recuar. A antes acreditar que duvidar, o que vale na vida não é o ponto de partida e sim a nossa caminhada. E esta noite eu trago meu filho Uriel novamente para esta estrada. Vá até onde repousa seu corpo, ajuda-o e permita que ele lhe ajude. Proteja-o e permita que ele lhe proteja. Ensina-o e permita que ele lhe ensine. Retribua o bem com mais bem e retribua o amor com mais amor !_

 

Quando a mensagem chegou ao fim Gabriel irradiou cada vez mais luz ate que toda a cobertura estivesse tomada por ela. Quando a luz começou a se apagar Lúcifer sabia que Gabriel havia ido embora. E ali sentado no sofá de sua cobertura enquanto ele era novamente tomado pela escuridão costumeira de sua casa. Lúcifer não sabia como agir. Seu coração nunca esteve tão pesado com tantas emoções. Sua mente nunca esteve tão cheia de duvidas e ao mesmo tempo tão cheia de certezas. Ele gritou na escuridão enquanto chorava. Se entregando a um descontrole assustador. Lúcifer não sabe ao certo por quanto tempo ele se entregou ao desespero. Aos seus próprios gritos e por quanto tempo ele se afogou em suas próprias lágrimas. Sua mente trabalhando de forma automática. E quando ele recobrou o controle de si mesmo ele já estava às portas do cemitério onde o Uriel foi colocado. E uma mensagem para Maze dizendo a ela para encontrá-lo já havia sido enviada. Ele não sabia o que esperar ou como Uriel estaria. E para ser sincero consigo mesmo ele nem pensou nisso. Tudo que Lúcifer sabia era que seu irmão estava vivo. As palavras de seu Pai ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos.

 

_ \- “Esta noite eu trago meu filho Uriel novamente para esta estrada.” _

 

Desta vez Lúcifer faria a coisa certa, sendo para Uriel o irmão que ele nunca foi. Ele devolveria todo o bem e amor que Uriel lhe demonstrou com 70x mais força. Ele colocaria sua palavra nisso. E sua palavra é seu vinculo. Porque como disse seu Pai:

 

_ \- “Hoje nasce uma nova esperança, ainda que pequena e digna de precaução, mas ainda assim, esperança.” _

 

E foi com nada mais que amor e esperança em seu coração que Lúcifer deu o primeiro passo entrando no cemitério. E que Deus o enviasse novamente ao inferno se ele em algum momento ferisse Uriel novamente !

 

**\----------**

**FIM**

**\----------**

**O Uriel e Gabriel dessa fic foram construídos de acordo com pesquisas feitas em três lugares:**

**\- Wikipédia / buscas aleatórias no Google / delírios e teorias bizarras da minha cabeça -**

**A morte do Uriel simplesmente não fez sentido para mim. O anjo que podia ver tudo, é golpeado, morre, e diz que não viu isso chegando ? Eu tenho tantas teorias sobre isso que nem sei por onde começar a escrever... O mesmo vale para o Daniel porque desde que ele resistiu a Espada de Azrael minha mente tem fervido sobre o como ele conseguiu fazer isso.**

**E nós conseguimos #WeSavedLucifer e eu amo a Netflix !!!!**

**Lembrando que comentários sempre são bem vindos S2**


End file.
